


Midnight-Past Happy Hour

by HKuma



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Mdom, Grinding, NSFW, Riding Raw, Tongue Fucking, blowjob, pent up, pussy licking, switch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKuma/pseuds/HKuma
Summary: [M4F] Midnight-past Happy Hour[Friends to Lovers][Gentle Mdom][Switch][Pent Up][Grinding][Fingering][Pussy Licking][Tongue Fucked Pussy] [Blowjob][You Wanna Ride Me Raw?][Creampie]Summary: She shows up in the middle of the night bringing you drinks and pizza. And when your lady friend shows up in the middle of the night bringing you drinks and pizza; well...let’s just say it’s not always with casual and innocent intent.
Kudos: 1





	Midnight-Past Happy Hour

Please let me know if you've filled the script by crediting me appropriately by tagging me in the post/comment.  
Thank you! And have fun! :) -Kuma

~Feel free to adlib/improvise words and tones/repeat the lines to suit your performance.~

(SFX) -Optional-  
*Tone of dialogue and/or actions/descriptions*  
**text** for emphasis

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

(TV sounds in the background)  
(Beer can opening)

*Swallows drink, laughing* Mmm...Damn. I really am way overdue for a happy hour.

*Relaxed sigh* And I have you to thank for bringing happy hour to me. 

(Slight movement on couch)

Seriously. Thank you. For this.

*Chuckles*

Yes, yes...even though you chose the oddest hour to come over.

What time is it, even?...Shit. Is that really the time?

*Pause*

No, no. You didn’t. It would’ve just been another quiet night by myself...  
watching a bad Netflix adaptation of an anime I used to like.

*Chuckles*

This is actually miles better than that alternative. Believe me.

This was really very thoughtful of you. I don’t deserve you as a friend. You’re just too good to me.

*Pause*

*Laughs, a little embarrassed* Fuck you. I’m not being sappy.

Okay, fine. I get sappy when I get a little tipsy. But you already know that.

For fuck’s sake, you take every chance you get to poke fun on my sensitive side.

Oh, only because you love that about me, huh? M-hm, right. Okay.

*Sarcastic* Thank you. Next time you do that I’ll take it as a sign of your deep affections for me. *Laughs*

*Pause*

Well..I..Uh, actually... I haven’t had any of those so-called **deep affections** in a while, if I’m being honest.

You caught that, huh? God, I swear you could be a detective. 

Yeah, she and I...we’ve been over for weeks now. Well, months if you count the days of just pure apathy  
and cold shoulder towards one another. We just couldn’t work through our issues even if we tried  
and we just kinda fell out of love? It sounds cliche but that is actually what happened.  
But it was mutual. No drama, which was a good thing. It was an amicable separation.

Yeah, we wanted to keep it under wraps. We didn’t really want a spotlight on it, y’know?

*Pause*

Wait. Is this why you’re here? To check up on me? *Chuckles*

And here I thought you can't be any sweeter I could kiss you.

(Sound of movement on couch)

*A little self-conscious, words trail off as she leans closer*

And you are moving dangerously close into the kissing vicinity.

*Soft kissing, you start to make out*

(Sound of movement on couch as she straddles you)

Wait. You don’t have to do this to make me feel better or anything.

*Pause*

*Skeptic, slightly flustered* What? You have? You do?

Just out of curiosity. Exactly how long have you felt this way about me?

Oh, geez...That long? *Chuckles*

No, no, no. I’m sorry. I wasn’t laughing at you. I was laughing at myself.

*Sighs* I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you.

*Takes deep breath* Me, too. I’ve had feelings for you for about roughly the same amount of time.

And all those times, I was either being a wuss or it just wasn’t the right time.

You were with someone or I was with someone. And the timing was just never right for us.

Until now. *Chuckles*

*She starts grinding on you slowly and kissing you in between.*

*Moans, breathing a little harder* Yeah. We can just do this right now... and grinding on me like this is just getting me so worked up, i-it’s hard..it’s hard to form coherent sentences..

*Kissing* Yeah, n-no. We don’t have to talk right now about history...or anything or whatever.. and we can just...keep doing this..

*Kissing becomes more passionate*

(Urgent movements on the couch)

(Sound of undressing and passionate kissing)

*Catches breath* Do you really want this?

*Laughs* Of course, I want you, too. I really really want you right now, you have no idea.

Well, now you do..when you were grinding your hips on me two seconds ago.

*Laughs* Okay, okay...I just wanted to check.

*Pause*

Well, in that case, I won’t hold back. I’m not holding back anymore.

*You begin a trail of kisses from her lips to her breasts down to her pussy.*

God...your skin is so soft…

Mmm.. and these nipples..(Wet sucking) Already so hard..

Let me just come down here.

Fuck. You’re already wet for me.

No, no, no. Don’t be embarrassed. It’s kinda hot. You don’t know how much that turns me on.

*Kissing* Mmm..I can already tell how good you taste even through your panties.

*Continue wet kissing and licking sounds for as long as you see fit. Say the lines below when it feels natural*

-I’m just gonna pull this to the side and..Mmm...

-You taste so good...I could bury myself here all day..

-That’s it...fuck, moan for me...

-Don’t hold back either... don’t hold those moans.. I wanna hear it...

-Mmmm, yes...that’s it, my good girl… be as loud as you want.

-Oh, your clit. Your clit’s so swollen...It’s fucking delicious.

*Fingering starts here*

-Yeah, you like that finger in there, don’t you?

-Fuck.. You’re dripping...

-Oh yes, baby, grind against my face...

-Mmmm.. I can tell how much you like it..

-Getting fingered and tongue fucked at once.

*She gets on the edge.*

You’re shaking… Are you close?... Yeah?

It’s okay. Go ahead...don’t hold back... and cum for me, babe.

*You fingering and tongue fuck her harder*

Yeah, cum for me. Cum on my face. Don’t hold back, my sweet girl.

That’s it. That’s it. Just let yourself feel good. Let me make you feel good.

*She climaxes*

Yeah, that’s it baby... That’s my good girl. Don’t hold your moans.

Fuck...yeah.. Say my name.

*You start to lick her clean* Mmm..fuck you taste so good.

*Chuckles* It’s okay. Catch your breath. Come here. Lay on top of me.

*Whispers* I’ve got you. I’ve got you. *Tender kissing*

You alright? Yeah? *Kiss*...Yeah, I’m okay. *Kiss*

*Pause*

*She slides down from you to your cock.*

(Sound of movement on couch)

*Laughs* Hey, where are you going? What are you- *sharp inhale*

Ooooh... fuuuuucckkk... *Chuckles*...You don’t have to return…

*Grunts as she takes you in her mouth* Okay-okay.. I’ll shut up now...*Laughs*... Eyes on you or else you’ll stop sucking me off? 

God, you’re really bossy, you know that?..*Gasps*

But oh fuck, does your mouth feel good on my cock.

*Say lines below when it feels natural, and/or add your improv’d reactions to her blowjob*

-Yeah, that’s it… deeper baby... Oh, fuck.

-How are you doing this to me?...I’m already fucking close..shit…

-Wha- hey!.. I’m sorry.. I can’t help but throw my head back..

You’re just too good with that mouth and that tongue of yours…*Chuckles*...

(Sound of movement on couch)

*Kissing* Mmmm...fuck...I can taste myself on you…

But I think we really taste good together..*Chuckles*

*Kissing stops*

*Quizzical, soft reassuring* What is it? Hm? What do you want? Tell me.

*Pause*

Are you sure? You want me inside you? Yeah, I’m good.

Yeah, I know you’re clean, too, and on the pill.

And yeah, I think so, too. We’ve waited long enough.

Ride me raw now, are you? No, not at all. I don’t have any problems with a woman on top.

(Sound of movement on couch)

Am I staring? I'm sorry, you’re just..so.. beautiful. 

*Laughs* Shut up. I’m a little buzzed, super happy, and equally horny, okay? Come here.

*Kissing and moaning as she lowers herself on you*

Oh god, how are you still so wet. Mmm.. that feels good.. When you grip around me inch by inch going down. 

Fuck.. you’re so tight, babe. Just a little more...Ahh, yesss.

*She starts rocking on your hips. You’re both hungry and desperate for each other. Say lines below when it feels natural, and/or add your improv’d reactions*

-You feel so good around me...Ah, fuck...I can feel your warm pussy just gripping my cock…

-Fuck..let me suck on your tits..

-You’ve wanted this, huh?...Hehe... I can tell…*Kissing*

-*Breathless, chuckle* Well, we can’t leave your clit out of the fun now, can we?

-Ah, fuck. You’re clenching around me tighter when I started rubbing your clit.

-Fuck, I’ve wanted this too...I’ve wanted you for so long...

-*She rides you harder now* Mmm..your ass slamming down on me. Fuck. -No.. I won’t hold back...We don’t need to hold back.. Not anymore..

-Fuck...You’re gonna make me cum...I’m so close... Are you?

*On the edge* Yes...together... yes-yes-yes.. I’m gonna cum, I'm gonna cum.. Ohhh fuuck!

*Improv orgasm and as you finish.*

*Slow sensual kissing as you both come down.*

*Breathless* Are you okay?...Yeah, I’m good. *Chuckles* Fuck, I’m still catching my breath.

That was really amazing. Yeah, we were both pent up for each other weren’t we? *Laughs*

*Pause*

Yes. I’m quite happy, if you can’t already tell.

Yeah, sure. We can talk about this tomorrow if that’s what you want.  
That’s cool with me. 

You look like you’re ready to pass out yourself. *Chuckles*

Honestly, I don’t think either of us have the energy to get out of this couch.

*Soft Kissing*

*Whispers* Yeah… I’ll hold you. *Kiss* For as long as you let me.

I’m not letting go. *Kiss*

I’ll see you in the morning, then? Okay.

*Sighs happily* Good night. *Kiss*

END


End file.
